My BadLuck Angel
by Kyoko Tatsunage
Summary: Probably the only story that I've ever actually cried while writing it! Just a dramatic, romantic meeting of our favorite badluck witch and speedster. A look into my version of Jinx's past. PLEASE READ! Rated T for mild language


Hey everybody! I had planned to have finished a story I'm working on before Christmas but…THAT never happened! So, next Christmas, I PROMISE I will have it up and running CHRISTMAS DAY!!! I know, I know, why wait? Well, I want the published date for this one to say December 25 forever. It's a special Christmas edition Oban Star-racers story and I am working diligently to finish. But, I have a lot of stories going on right now. Check my page for an update and vote for the one you think I should work on first. PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!!!!! Ok, well, onto the story!!!

**Disclaimer: **

**Kyoko- Jinx? Will you do the honors?**

**Jinx- If you don't get away from me, I'm gonna…**

**Kid Flash- Now Jinxy, don't get mad at the nice writer. She's just doing her job.**

**Kyoko- (In fetal position) Th..that's okay, Flash. I..I can d..do it. He he.**

**Kid Flash- No, I'll do it. Ahem… Kyoko does not own Teen Titans.**

**Jinx- (rolls eyes) Ya, no kidding.**

The brightness of the full moon hovered around her. Midnight was her favorite time and she made it a habit to spend it on the roof of the H.I.V.E Five headquarters. None of the other members knew where she went every night, but they did know one thing: Jinx was different. Ever since the night that speed freak had shown up she had been…quieter, secluding herself from the others. So she sat there, Staring into the pale moonlight. All around her, lights were dimming as people settled into bed. But she couldn't sleep. Not with her head full of colors. She saw blurs of red and yellow, wisps of bright orange, but her favorites by far, were the two gleams of shocking blue among white. She glared at the moon as if it were Kid Flash himself. Suddenly, she stood.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

Her voice echoed through the city and returned to her own ears.

"What do you see in me?"

A cold breeze rippled through her hair and caused her to shiver. Though she was completely covered, her costume was still very thin. She sat back down and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"You know, you're gonna get sick if you stay out here."

She groaned.

"Just butt out and leave me alone."

He moved to sit beside her, but she ignored him.

"So…how've you been?"

"What do you care?"

"I 'care' plenty, Jinx. You know, aside from the whole 'doing my job' thing, I've been pretty damn nice to you. And, no, I don't want ANYTHING from you. I just want to know what the hell I did to make you hate me!"

This struck a nerve in the bad luck witch and she jumped to her feet.

"You ruined my life!"

At this, Kid Flash stood as well.

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Like hell you didn't! Before you showed up I had to worry about TWO things; stealing, and not getting caught! Now...I don't know WHAT I'm supposed to do!"

"How is ANY of this MY fault?"

"YOU MADE ME CARE!"

He stopped and stared at her. Though he hadn't noticed it before, he realized now that she was indeed different. She seamed weaker on the outside, but her eyes...There was so much emotion in her eyes, emotion that he thought would give, even Starfire, trouble. She went on.

"Yesterday, I tried to steal a pack of gum. GUM! Do you know what I did? Not ONLY did I go back and pay for the damn thing, but I returned it, too! A week ago, Billy was injured badly in a fight with those goody-goody Titans. I HATE Billy! A month ago, I would have left him to die! But, no! I took him to the hospital. I risked getting caught to save his sorry ass!"

"It's called guilt. You know, having a conscience?"

"It's a weakness. Before you showed up, my guys respected me, or, at least feared me. Now, Seemore won't even talk to me!"

"Wait. Is he the guy with the stupid looking helmet and the one big eye? The one that had that huge crush on you?"

"What?..Ya, why?"

"So, you knew he liked you?"

"Ya, he told me."

The speedster stared at her questioningly. Jinx sighed.

"He just walked up to me one day and said, 'I love you, Jinx'. Then he tried to kiss me...I hexed him for it."

She stared at her feet.

"Which was stupid since that's probably the only time I'm ever gonna hear it."

"...What if **I **said it?"

Her pink cat-eyes widened as her head shot up in amazement. It took her a moment to realize what he was asking. When she did, she glared at him as her eyes began to glow bright pink.

"Don't."

"Jinx..."

"I said DON'T!"

"I..."

"Stop it!"

"Love you."

"NO!"

She hexed him with a force that threw him into the wall behind him. For a moment, he didn't move and she stood there, trembling in fury...and fear. Slowly, he stood, his legs shaking violently. He stopped midway, coughing up blood: the blow had definately done some damage.

"I love you, Jinx. I have since the day we met."

His voice was weak and raspy. Her body was still trembling as she watched him limp over to her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He stopped a foot away and tried to use the 3 inches he had on her to his advantage.

"I love you."

Her hand shot up and struck his cheek.

"Stop SAYING that!"

"It's true!"

"Well, why can't you love somebody else?"

"You think I haven't tried?!"

"Well, try harder!"

By now, tears were streaming down her face. He reached forward and brushed one away. His touch caused her to shiver. but she didn't move. He sighed.

"Why are you so against love?"

"Because it doesn't exist."

"Jinx..."

"Don't try to tell me otherwise Kid Flash. You didn't go through what I did."

"What happened?"

"...Me."

Kid Flash stared questioningly, wanting her to go on. When she finally pulled herself together, she wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I was born in a small village in India. I didn't..cry or anything. I just lay there in the doctor's hands whith my eyes shut while the people around me tried to figure out why I had pink hair. I remember, even now, deciding to open my eyes and see my mother for the first time. When I did, the man I was staring at screamed that I was a demon and practically threw me to my mother. She...smiled...and said that...I wasn't a demon...that I was beautiful. But everyone else despised me. So I grew up without friends and without a father. I discovered my powers when I was four, but my mother didn't seem surprised...she just told me to practice with them."

Jinx began to sob once more and Kid Flash quickly pulled her towards him, holding her tightly to his muscled chest.

"Shh. Jinx, it's okay. You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

Tears began to form once again, but, this time, she squeezed her eyes shut to avoid their falling.

"Two years later... She died. Everyone...they thought **I **did it. That I had KILLED my own mother and...they ATTACKED me! The man that had claimed to love my mother...he always hated me. So...he attacked me, too. I had to protect myself. I had to...I used my powers, and..."

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from the heroe's arms. He stared at her horror stricken face.

"Jinx?"

"I...I...KILLED him."

A shocked expression was his reply. She stared at her hands.

"Af..after that, I escaped by stowing away on a ship headed here. I was six years old, Flash. Six years old and I had to fend for myself. Six years old when I ki..."

The expression on her face made him think she was sick.

"Oh my GOD...I..KILLED him!"

He reached forward and grasped her face in his hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly.

"Jinx! Jinx, listen to me! That wasn't your fault, you had no choice. He would have killed you!"

"BUT HE DIDN'T! I KILLED HIM! and I think...he might'v...might've been my...my father, Flash. I KILLED my father!"

He stared at her as she cried in his arms. He stared and thought of all the pain she had suffered through...that she had lived with bottled up inside and all the crimes she had ever committed seemed to melt away. With one quick motion, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips gently against hers, weaving his hand around her thin waist. She stopped crying immediately and stared at him. She gasped, but did not object, instead, resting her hands lightly on his chest. When they finally broke contact, she stared at him, red-eyed.

"Why would you kiss me? Knowing what I did..what I'm capable of...you could still love me?"

"...Yes."

"But...how?"

He smiled at the once bad-luck witch in his arms.

"Because...love exists my bad-luck angel."

Well? I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. It's now 12:55 a.m. Christmas day and I'm tired as hell, so...MERRY CHRISTMAS from the biggest fan of KidflashxJinx pairings IN THE WORLD!!! Please R&R!!! I'll even take flames!!! Luv to my fans, Kyoko Tatsunage


End file.
